


Foolish Choices

by SitMN (7isthemagicnumber)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7isthemagicnumber/pseuds/SitMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has too much and too little, so he's desperate to claim this one thing for himself. </p><p>(It's a hasty decision made firm by irrational desperation and ugly jealousy, and no one else knows enough to stop him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and with this breath

Itachi's thirteen, and he knows exactly what he's doing when he hunts Shisui down, even when everyone knows that Shisui wants to be alone, as is his right during his rut.

He knows the exact consequences of being around the sealed rooms, and getting caught. He won't get another chance. They'd tell Shisui and Shisui will never forgive him, so he has to get to Shisui now when Shisui's actually still in rut, so that Shisui won't be thinking, just out of his mind.

And Itachi knows what he's doing when he gets to the sealed off room, and using the seal he'd placed inside every security room two weeks ago, let himself in, clothes stripped off and hair down, cheeks still red from his run.

He's hit with the heavy scent of an alpha in rut and immediately, Shisui's in front of him and seizing him in a crushing grip. He leans up to kiss him only to stop with startled eyes when he can't move from Shisui's grip.

Shisui's furious. He's glaring at Itachi, furious eyes leaning so close that if Itachi leaned just a little closer, he'd be able to kiss Shisui, and Itachi knows he calculated everything... Except for Shisui himself. He hadn't accounted for Shisui's stubbornness and sense of self.

  
He inwardly winces at Shisui's furious hiss of, "Itachi!"

  
Itachi keeps his mouth shut, even when Shisui shakes him almost painfully, "Why are you here!"

Well. Last resort then. Itachi opens his mouth and breaths out the gaseous aphrodisiac that he'd been releasing from the gum in his mouth.

Shisui reels back, angry eyes even wider than before, completely motionless in an attempt for control for a long six seconds, slow to zero Itachi counts, grip slackens and then pushes Itachi down to dip his nose against the junction between Itachi's neck and shoulder.

Shisui noses up Itachi's neck, all the way behind Itachi's ear and brushes the edge of his teeth over Itachi's ear.

With a soft breath, Shisui brushes his lips across Itachi's face and then he bruises Itachi's lips with a punishing kiss.

Eagerly, Itachi presses close. He's been thinking about Shisui since forever and he's not going to take no for an answer.

If Itachi doesn't catch Shisui first, then the clan elders will take the chance away, and Itachi can't. He won't. He can't give Shisui away. Not to anyone. Not again.

Shisui's already naked except for a shirt and Itachi runs quick hands up the shirt to push it off, and pushes Shisui to the bed.

The aphrodisiac's also mild paralyzing, so slight that Shisui won't even be able to notice with the heat, and consequently, won't notice his inability to really have control.

It's his only chance. He can't mess this up.

Itachi sits on Shisui, slowly grinding down in slow, sweet circles, breath catching when Shisui clenches his larger hands on Itachi's hips. And then Itachi sinks down in one smooth motion. He goes slowly, unused to it all despite previously stretching, and leans up to press kisses at Shisui's mouth.

Shisui's still really, terribly mad at him by the almost punishing grip he has Itachi's hips in, but with the way he's also not pushing Itachi off, Itachi figures he's safe.

Then Itachi's eyes slide wide open as Shisui flips them over and nips at his neck, running warm hands up and down Itachi's waist.

The low growl in his ear warns him against moving his hands, and Itachi shudders in hot pleasure, with the way those strong hands are stroking him, one hand palming his head, and the other squeezing his ass.

An embarrassing moan escapes, pitched and breathy, as Shisui strokes him firmly, and Shisui slides downwards to pin his hips to the bed.

There's a soft grunt and then wet heat envelops his sex, and—!

 

Itachi keens high and sweet, beckoning and pleasing to hear. Shisui can't think of anything but the wet heat of Itachi's body, the way Itachi squirms beneath him and the way he moans and bucks and arches desperately against him.

Gently, (gently, Shisui has to be gentle, if he doesn't take care, he'll break his omega) Shisui grasps the small penis in his hands and strokes him until Itachi arches against him and freezes as he comes on to the white silk of the bed.

He shakes his head and soft curls of wet hair brush his cheeks. Shisui can't focus. All that's in front of him is the scent of an omega heavily aroused and willing for the taking.

   
Itachi's never been more aware of every detail than now.

The way Shisui sucks and licks, the hollow of his cheeks casting shadows with the light of the fireplace.

The scent of Shisui's arousal, heady and enveloping.

The way Shisui noses at the junction between his thighs, hair tickling Itachi's sex.

The soft pads of his fingers lingering in the corners and crevices of Itachi's body that Itachi had never thought would ever feel like this.

The feel of those longs fingers teasing him and stretching him open.

Then Shisui is sliding into him and Itachi stops thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi wakes up to sunlight streaming in from sealed glass windows, and the intoxicating scent of alpha-in-heat. He lets himself settle into cool silk sheets for once, luxuriating in Shisui's sleeping presence.

He turns and Shisui is sprawled gold-light-on-silk-skin-glow out on his side, one arm splayed on either side.

Carefully, Itachi slides into Shisui's embrace, and beyond a light twitch, Shisui doesn't move. Itachi contentedly buries his face into a broad shoulder and burrows close.

When Shisui wakes up, there's no doubt he'll be furious. He'll turn the whole clan with his anger, and the village upside down. Nevertheless. Itachi just has to wait him out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is a genius in the shinobi arts. That said, Itachi has all the subtlety of a raging bull in a china shop when it comes to the people he loves. 
> 
> Case one: Shisui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, it’s me, I’m sorry, university has taken over my life, but here’s an extremely short chapter featuring a little of Itachi and then Mikoto. And a little more background info.

It's been six months in, and the slow stirring of panic has been simmering.

Itachi was wrong.

Shisui isn't angry. He's infuriated. Time is not the blunt instrument to anger that Itachi thought it would be, and even he is not immune as an omega to his alpha's displeasure.

Itachi would fully admit to his mistake if Shisui would forgive him, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Also, sex would probably help, but nothing he does will tempt Shisui.

Shisui won't eat anything that Itachi makes, or drink anything that Itachi touches, which _hurts_ unlike anything before, even though he shouldn't be surprised.

He also doesn't know how Shisui figured out the paralyzing aspec of the aphrodisiac, but he'd really like to find out. Itachi has however learned that he's on thin ice with Shisui, and unlike before, he won't get away with things that he previously would have.

As previous attempts have proved, Shisui's still upset. Manipulation will drive him out of the house.

Shisui won't even sleep in the same room as Itachi.

Itachi won't say anything but he's miserable.

He's also beginning to have uncomfortable inklings of his shortfalls.

He has diplomacy, can tell when people are lying or hiding things by body language and intuition born from practice, but with people he loves, he makes unfortunate, problematic decisions.

As Shisui might have put it, he is a mess.  

* * *

    
Mikoto doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Itachi's finally done something for himself for once, and she's so glad that her eldest son is being selfish for once, the execution is appalling. 

Better to have courted Shisui outside of his rut rather than ambush him during it. No doubt that Itachi has already realized this however, so Mikoto keeps her silence. Hind sight is twenty-twenty, as they say.

The problem with her eldest is that he has never had the chance to grow up. He's an amazing shinobi, but he's never had the chance to really live.

With the clan they way it is, with the war the way it is, there hasn't been much of a chance for anything else. Shisui is the only happiness he has.

Sasuke, Itachi loves, but Sasuke doesn't make Itachi happy. Loving someone and being loved doesn't always equate to happiness. Mikoto would know.

Shisui on the other hand, glows. Shisui's always been bright in a way that so very few Uchiha are. He's so very much like Kushina in that way. He breathes, he lives, he flourishes. Just being around Shisui brings Itachi to life.

That isn't to say that Shisui doesn't have any faults. For one, he holds terrible grudges. He's causing a lot of pain for Itachi right now, and yet Mikoto can't even begrudge him for it.

Shisui's like a son to her. Itachi and Sasuke's happiness will always come first to her, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when Shisui's unhappy.

Shisui's desperately unhappy, and it’s not a surprise.

Itachi really did pick the worst way to go after Shisui.

Shisui had been in an arranged marriage a few years back. He'd done his very best to make the marriage comfortable one if he couldn't make it a love match, and of course then they'd fallen in love. Shisui was an easy child to love.

Yuzuki had a baby three years after, and broke Shisui's heart dying on what should have been her last mission.

Shisui had been a shell of his former self for months after. Some days, the only thing that would bring him out of his house was his baby, Yuu.

Shisui had earned the right to choose after his baby, and then had Itachi happen.

Mikoto despairs. She can't blame Shisui. Shisui was so hopelessly in love with Yuzuki. He'd been manic, a man in love. Then everything fell apart, and yet Shisui had still managed to continue on.

Yuzuki had been the kind of woman that a man would move mountains for.

The kind that could break a man with her absence. 

If anyone had a right not to marry again, it would be Shisui. And even if the clan disliked it, he'd earned the right.

She hurts for her children  

Shisui himself has admitted that it would be perhaps at least decades before he could even consider committing to another serious relationship. And he wasn't one to make dramatic statements.

And now Itachi.

 


End file.
